Second Chances
by xXEdwardxSakuraXx
Summary: On haitus for now
1. Prologue

**WOOT WOOT PARTY OVAH HERE WOOT WOOT PARTY OVAH HERE!! WOOT WOOT!! yay!! its my 2nd storie im not funny so im deleting when ego's clash my poor readers (which i have none of right now) however unlike when ego's clash i written this one erlier so it gonna be better (i hope -.-) **

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunetly me no own naru-chan (yet... :) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)**

**Sakura: Poor Kishimoto-sensie...**

**Vanilla (A.K.A crazy woman) Yeah yeah but its his fault for maing the show so kewl...AND WHO THE APPLE BUTTER WROTE IM CRAZY?! Grrr...SAKURA!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!**

**Sakura: WAAAH!! WHY ME?! T.T**

**"Authors note"**

_"Thinking"_

**"Inner"**

"Talking"

* * *

_ Prolouge_

Its...been so long...since Sasuke-kun left...and...oh I-I-I-I just can't bear thinking about Naruto..and Ino and Hinata and-and Vanilla's dissapeard mostly likely of losing her boyfriend Kiba...But does that give the right to be the one sobbing at everyone's grave? I gues it does...after all...they were all the friends I had...yep...ALL of the rookie nine was DEAD.. including Team Gai's sensie Gai (I watch the english version but I guess for you guys all call him Gai k?) But..ii only made my guilt worsen when I found out they all died on a mission to retrieve Sasuke-kun but.. I guess I should be calling him Sasuke-teme shouldn't I? That's all he is...a Teme. Well my guilt is riding with me because I couldn't go with them because of my stupid pregnancy...and now because I'm too weak to go...all of my closest friends are DEAD. And who's the father? Nonbe other then the infamous traiter of the village..Uchiha Sasuke. I should've been more responsible that day..but temptation got the best of me...and what's worse is that at the time Sasuke-kun is uncaring for the baby...he still thinks im weak pathetic, and useless...he says that night was a mistake and he didn't want his heir's mother to be a weakling...so from now on my baby is disowned by the most pathetic excuse of a man Uchiha Sasuke... Did I tell you how Naruto died...? One word: Akastuki. They took the Kyuubi and killed Naruto in the process...Now I'm offically...alone...


	2. Chapter 2: The twist

**HELLOS PEEPOLZ!! IM HERE BABY!!! i had a aqaintance of mine named frog-wallet (SERIOSLY SHES AWESOME!!! CH-CH-CHECK IT!) she told my to try to make mo notes shorter and cut the the chase...(thats boring) and lol umm to put more spaces for paragraughs sooo... IM A NEW AND IMPROVED AUTHOR!!!!! BWAHAHAAHA!!! NOW GO MY MY FAITHFUL MINION SASUKE!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Nutso over here does not own naruto...(and me thank god)**

**

* * *

**

I stood there sniffing at the stone tablet **(i cant remember its name**!!) there stood all the names of my now dead freinds **(oh and Vanillas not gone just yknow stopped talking and umm shes a naturally spacy girl and ill shut up now**) just then an Anbu poofed.

"Haruno-sama Hokage-sama requests an audience with you."

Quikly regaining my composure "Very well I'll be there soon, dismissed."

The female Anbu nodded her head but they it was hesitant I knew she was concerned for me because how red my eyes were and my tear stained face. Feh, who needs her pity?! I started to Tsunades office and wondered

What could Tsunade-shishou want with me?

* * *

I walked into Tsunades office and to my right was Vanilla. She was summoned too? 

"You requested me- well us Tsunade shishou?"

Tsunade looked at me with hard eyes but then they suddenly softened at my puffy eyes and tear-stained face. God I hate that look of pity!!

"Yes, I have a mission for you both."

"T-Tsunade shishou must you give it now while Im in the middle of my grieving?"

"Sakura you've been grieving for two months, and I think you'll like this mission."

"O-ok what is it Tsunade shishou?"

"I'm going to send you and Vanilla back in time to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru."

"Tsunade-shishou this isn't the time to play jokes-"

"I'm not joking sakura. Now are you gonna accept the mission or not?"

"Yes ma'am" Tsunade turned her head to Vanilla too see her merely nod her head. Man, she's never been one to talk much but now she hasnt uttered a word since Kiba's death.

"Okay are you ready?"** Time Twist no jutsu**! **( sorry i totally made that up right there cuz my other one stunk) **

Thats when everything went black.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo?! wat did ya think?! i finally got off my butt sorry its short but theres nothing else to write... anyways im almost donw with chappie 3 so stay tuned! oh and frog wallet sed i did this too much (Blah...) it represents pauses and dragging of syllibals so sry if i did it too much ill stop R&R thx!**


	3. Chapter 3: The new team 7

**I know I know i vanished for a few uh- months...but i have a good EXCUSE!! and it will be written in the end of the chappie**

**Ive finally decided Sakura is hmm...so-so i really havent decided but uh...this is problably gonna be a test. Yknow like just a test and when its done ill most likely remake it with the advice from my reviewers. OK!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough-cough-choke. ok im ok. NOW GO MY FAITHFUL MINION SAKURA!!**

**Vanilla:OCB doesnt own Naruto-baka.**

**?? Uhh thx Vanilla but umm where's sakura? Vanilla: She's a bit...preocupied...**

**Sakura: Mmmph! (shes tied up and was stuffed in a storage closet)**

The New Team 7

"-kura Sakura...Sakura..."

"Ugh..mommy it's Saturday...I don't wanna go to school..."

"Sakura I'm not you mother."

She's not? Then who's nudging me? I opened my eyes just to have a light shine directly into my sensitive eyes and it buuuuuuuuuuurns!! It buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurns...!!

"Van? Is that-OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE DOGGY BISCUIT HAPPENED!!" I stared up to a 12 year-old Vanilla. Her outfit was bright yellow short-sleeved T-shirt over a tan long sleeved shirt. Her bottoms were loose kaki pants. Her mid-back length chocolate brown hair had the top layer of the hair tied back while the bottom layer was not tied up. her golden eyes stared right back at me.

"Duh, we time traveled remember? And didn't I tell you to stop calling me Van and start calling me by my preferred name?"

I shrugged it really didnt matter, It had less syllables so it was quicker to say besides her preffered name was dumb.

"Listen Van as much as I _love _this position I'd like to stand up please." Van Got off from on top of me. About time! She's not as light as she looks.

"We should get off the Hokage Mt."

"Now hold up" I said glancing at my watch. "We have about an hour can't we get a new outfit? I'm getting disgusted knowing I'm wearing this _HIDEOUS_ outfit. I mean come on, a red-pink dress over these green shorts? Bleck. Why dont we go shopping and fix ourselves-like y'know cut our hair, get a new wardrobe and get some better tools that fit are level of ninjary?"

"Sigh... Ok but lets hurry I hate shopping oh, and Sakura?

"Hm?"

"Your pregnant?"

Ack! The jutsu I used to disguise is came off!

"Watever its none of my business...but I'm sure the other graduates aren't like me, they'll ask questions."

"Right lemme just disguise it agian."

After I activated the justsu I grabbed Van's hand and dragged her all over the place! First we went to the weapons shop. Then we went to get our haircut, and last but not least we went to get our outfits. We split each and every bill as well.

* * *

Wow! I knew Van liked cats but not _THIS_ much! She was wearing a black long-sleeved hoodie with kitty ears, a black skirt with a white plaid design, and knee length black jeans and a black _TAIL?! _Uh...and it looks pretty darn real... Her headband with black cloth was tied around the end of the tail. Her poopy br- Er... I mean _chocolate_ brown hair had the top layer tied in a ponytail but two strips of hair that wasn't tied up. **(err...omigosh! im so sry but i cant describe it but its dawns hairstyle from pokemon diamond and pearl cept the back isnt tied up). **Van was wearing black ninja sandals.

"Woah Van! Lots of black! But it suits you!" She really did look nice.

"Thanks...you don't look bad either..." She mumbled silently. Well if I do say so myself I do look diffrent, my bottoms was a white skirt that reached mid-thigh that had slits for easy movement. Under my skirt I had black cycling shorts with black combat boots that reached right under my knee-cap. I had a white sleevless top **(much like the one she wears in shippuden) **with black fishnet cover any exposed skin exept for my arms. My hair was cut short like when I was twelve after the second chuunin exams. And on my shirt was the Haruno symbol circle in black.

Van glanced at her watch. "Sakura we have 20 minutes. I'm heading to Iruka's office."

"Why?"

"Business." After that she teleported away...Well mine as well get some training done, I need to see if I still have my power. I know for sure that Van does because she teleported, but what about me?

* * *

In Iruka's office

Vanilla POV

Hmm...come on where's Iruka's files? Lets see... I wanderd around the neat little office. Hey there's his desk... It might be in the biggest drawer. Iruka's maple desk had 3 drawers on both sides and in the middle where your stomach touches when you sit is one thin and long drawer.

C'mon, c'mon!! It's gotta be here somewhere! Ah-ha! Bingo NYAR!! The orginization files! This is where he assigns teams!!

I opened the folders and couriosly looked at who failed.

I knew that useless little runt Ami wouldn't graduate. She couldn't fight for crap.Ah shiznucks! what am I doing? Iruka would surely notice if I did. But I have to help Sakura... Whatever I'll just change it so it's in my favor and in my amusement.

* * *

Sakura POV

I looked at my watch and it's was time to go to class! I zoomed to class passed the Yamanaka flower shop and into the classroom. And suprise-suprise the Emo chicken was sitting in the front row brooding as usual. And lookie another surprise! His desk was crouded with the fluff-brained idiots.

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura mentally smirked at the figure in front of her.

"Hey forehead-girl guess what? I beat you here!"

Sakura's mental smirk got wider, she was gonna have fun.

"Yeah, because that's the only thing you can beat me at."

"Why you..!! FOREHEAD GIRL!!"

Sakura casually passed Miss Piggy and sat down beside Sasuke. She mentally shot daggers at the prodigy, hating him and his guts.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" An orange blob shot through the doors and landed right in front of her.

"Uhh...err... hey Naruto... " Sakura breathed out "Uhh... erm... wanna sit next to me?"

And as expected Naruto turned cherry red "_Its gotta be the headband! Yeah, it's gotta be it!!"._

"Yeah...sure...ok.."

"FOREHEAD GIRL!!" Screeched the girls.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto just got plain ol' mad.

"_What do they seee in that teme?!"_

Naruto shot out of his chair and got all up in Sasuke's face, and started a little glaring contest with little imaginary sparks going throught thier eyes.

"NARUTO!! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN!!" the fangirls got louder and louder and redder and redder, and soon enough they looked like a tomato patch!

_"Huh...this looks familiar were did I see this again?"_

Unbeknownst **(sp?)** to the boys and to Sakura's sudden rembrance the boy behind Naruto suddenly got up and Naruto was pushed to Sasuke.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Smack!!

Naruto was pushed away and landed on the floor in a big heap.

"Oh shot!! I'm sorry Naruto!!" Sakura called out.

Suddenly, the paper door opened and Vanilla walked in giving sakura a glance and a small nod before taking her lone seat in the back of the class. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this little invisible message giving.

And once again Iruka poofy-ed into the class sweatdropping at the heap once called Naruto.

"Ehem Everyone take your seats and I will announce who's in what team."

Everyone took thier seat with about 98 of the females hoping to be in Mr. Chickens team.

Team Three, Watanabi Ami, Mieho Kazunaru, Hanahobi Hikaru

Sakura's eyes furrowed at that _"Wait... I thought Ami didn't pass?! Which can only mean..."_

Sakura twisted her head around and gave Vanilla a 'WHAT-DID-YOU-DO?!' look. She only smirked and mouthed "You'll see."

Yada Yada Yada blah blah blah

Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha- oh, It seems we have an extra graduate! She will go to team 7! Nekonome Vanilla.

Sakura's eyes widened _"W-WHAT?!"_

**SO! howd you like it? im sry i dissapeared for so long and im sorry my grammar sucks i had to slow it down bcuz I had exams and no one really gave me some frickin advise!! so if you dont like it dont complain!! bcus NONE OF YOU GAVE ME ANY HELP!! GRAWR!! ok im done oh and i know the tell you if you pass before they give out headbands but bear with me ok? When i finally checked my E-mail i found that SO MANY people added this fiction to thier faves so... i suddenly got inspiration to write again so... but next time...LEAVE REVIEWS!! IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT ITS OK!! YOU CAN STILL REVIEW GOT IT?! IF YOU REVIEW MAYBE ILL GET INSPIRATION SOONER!! bye bye! SEE THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUT WITH THE WORD GO?! YES!! PRESS IT!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PRESS IT!!**


	4. Inner Sakura, Sanity & Chickenchans

**HEY EVERYONE!! IM SOOOOOOOOOO DOKI DOKI DOKIDI EXCITED!! AHEM ANYWAYS erm listen i understand my grammar sux! so plz qiut commenting on it! we are only starting grammar THIS YEAR okay? and plz dont just say "Your grammar really sucks" LISTEN i dont know WHAT you mean by grammar mistakes so you need to tell me what you mean by grammar like your not putting puncuations in the right places or your using he and she too much okay? Alright! lets get started!! . GO MY CHICKEN SLAVE!!**

**Sasuke: Berry Kitten doesn't own Naruto AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!**

**Berry Kitten: SILENCE YOU FOOL!!**

--Inner Sakura, Sanity & Chicken-chans--

"What?!" I stood up so fast I didn't have enough time to fully move my legs making my thigh knock against the desk harshly. I doubled in pain slightly but not breaking contact with Iruka.

"Why yes Haruno-san is there a problem?" Iruka asked, though I could have sworn I saw a flash of puzzlement go through his eyes.

'Odd, I don't remember assigning Nekome Natsuki-san in Team 7...I'll have to look into this. And whats with her nickname? VANILLA? It's so strange...' Iruka mentally questioned.

Then it hit me like Tsunade-shishou when she saw Jiraiya-sama peeping in the womens bath, Dang I looked _stupid_.

Embarrased I rather intelligently muttered "Ah! Uh... Uh... No sir?" Then sat back down.

Iruka gave me a quizzical look, but quickly dismissed it. "Alright everyone, now that you know your teams head twords your designated rooms and wait for your sensei after class.

All during class, I kept glancing at Vanilla only to see her glance right back at me and give me a I-know-something-and-you-don't-so-feel-my-power smirk. and God crappit'!! It was pissing me off!! Oh, SHE IS SOOOO GOING TO GET IT WHEN CLASS ENDS!!

**SHANNORO!! FEEL MY WRATH FOUL WENCH!!**

_And where have YOU been?_

**Oh you know, maiming Ganandorf, killing Orochimaru, raping Sasuke. WHAT DO YOU THINK DIMWIT?! I WAS ENJOYING THE SHOW!!**

_Alright alright don't get your- Wait. WHAT?! _

**Hahaha gotcha like I could rape Sasuke**

_Oooookay... uh... I'm gonna go over there okay?_

**OH NO YOU DON'T!! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MEEE!! I AM YOU!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!**

_Uh-huh tell me when you get back from the loony-bin 'Kay?_

**Bitch**

_Whore_

**Slut!!**

_Fangirl!!_

**FOREHEAD!!**

_CRAP-TARD!!_

"Sakura care to tell me who your calling a crap-tard?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. FUGMUTTS!! did I say that outloud?!

**Way to go genius now everones staring**

_Shut up_

Embaressment ran through my mind like Jiraiya-sama being spotted by Tsunade-shishou peeping in the womens bath, because it's true, EVERYONE is staring at me with scared faces that said Holy-shit-theres-a-fucking-madwoman-in-the-room!!

"Uhh...Barney??" I responded with my AMAZING excuse

"PAY ATTENTION!!" Iruka yelled.

"Yez mazuh!"

* * *

"Praise the Lord, class is finally OVAH!!"

Just as soon as those word escaped my lips a voice spoke up.

"Hn" Said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Hn hn hn hn hnner hn hn hning?" I mocked back- hey if he could do it so could I right? And why not throw a punchline in too?

Apparently, he did not think that.

Instead, he gave me the "Terrifying Uchiha death glare" which of course I responded in the only way I knew how.

I laughed.

Well that might be a bit of an understatement, okay a big one, I full on howled 'till I was on the floor crying!

"BAHAHAHAHA!! AUUGH!! THE PAIIIN!! THE PAIN OF IT ALL!!"

Chicken-chan twitched, what? did he think I was supposed to be scared? HINATA made him look like an angry butterfly!

**Never underestimate the power of the butterflies!! They are evil!! EEEEEEEEEEEEVAAAALE!!**

_WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!_

**sniff sniff You wound me...**

_Good_

**YOUR MEAN!!**

_Fuck straight!_

**Lady-like girls aren't supposed to swear**

_And bimbo whores aren't supposed to speak up, but then again when haven't we defied the laws of physics?_

**Yeah, when have we?**

_Dumb-shard! We climb trees with no hands and hang upside-down! Doesn't that defy the laws of gravity?! Which is a law of physics?! _(hahaha! is it?)

**Oh... HEY IM NOT A-**

And for the upenteenth time today; I was once again wreched out of my thoughts by a sugar-rushed Naruto on crack.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! COME ON!! WE HAVE TO GET TO OUR NEW SENSEI!!" He howled in my ear.

"Narutoooo..." I said in a sickeningly sweet tone, he gulped obviously scared, good.

**Hahaha! This is gonna be great!**

I inwardly smirked seeing that Inner wasn't the only one enjoying the show; Vanilla was grinning knowing me so well she knew what I was gonna say next, and Sasuke... he seemed to be wearing his best smirk today. Joy. Note the sarcasm please- Oh, I seemed to have gotten off track, let's continue shall we dearies?

"Do you know what I do to people who yell in my ear like that?"

He gulped, breaking into a cold sweat and uttered a small 'No'

"I bash their head into a boulder. SO UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! DO YOU COPY?!"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-YES MA'AM!!"

"Good! Now lets gooooo!" I said putting on the bubbles act , just to mess with them.

I suddenly froze, coming up with the best idea _ever_. It's so genius Einstein would be jealous, Newton would turn green. It was so freakin' genius!

**Hurry up ass-fart!! What is it?!**

I felt Naruto, Sasuke, and Van stop from behind me, I turned around so quickly I could have sworned I got whiplash, and glanced from Sasuke to Naruto to Van, Sasuke to Naruto to Van, Sasuke to Naruto to Van, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until finally my genuis escaped my lips.

"Lets race."

Inner fell over anime style.

And everyone on the merry-go-round died, well their sanity that is.

* * *

**So how was it? did i do goods? I know my grammar sux but This is officailly an experiment, Im gunna finish the story and then edit it once i finish 7th grade cuz that when we get started on grammar- which is THIS yeay hahaha... but ya gotta admit im doing pretty good for som1 who hasnt been educated in grammar at ALL please review! I HAVE to get your opinions to get better! No flames! But constructive critisims!! Tankies!! X3**


End file.
